


Melodious Initiation

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/F, Monster Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Aria must pass her final test given to her by Elegy to become part of the exclusive Melodious Choir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodious Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst).



Aria sat in the waiting room tapping her foot to a tune that was stuck in her head. She was trying very hard to be calm and patient but she was so excited and anxious that she was having a hard time containing herself. They had told her that her trainer would be with her soon and despite only a few minutes passing by it already felt like too long.

When another woman entered the room Aria was starstruck by her beauty. The woman walked towards her and said in a harmonic voice, “Hello my name is Elegy the Melodious Diva. You must be our newest Aria the Melodious Diva.”

Aria stood up and perked her head up with a wide smile as she proudly declared, “Yup! That is me. My name is…”

Elegy quickly put her finger on Aria’s lips which made her freeze mid-sentence. Elegy’s gentle touch sent shivers down Aria’s spine but it also enforced that she needed to stop talking immediately. Elegy shook her head left and right with a soft smile, “Once you join the Melodious Choir you abandon your previous name. Now you are simply Aria. From this day forward you are my little sister. For now it is best that you only address me as big sister Elegy.”

Elegy slowly took her finger off Aria’s lip. As she did Aria instinctively leaned forward just a bit as if she wanted to feel her calming touch more. Aria brought her hand to her forehead as she saluted Elegy, “Yes big sister Elegy. Please teach me how I can serve the Melodious Choir.”

Elegy gentle grabbed Aria’s hand and rubbed it. “From what I read in your file you did very well on all of your entry exams. Your singing is top-notch. Your body movements are well-coordinated. Your lowest score was the written test and even that was still fairly good. I am not here to train you in any of the practical skills need to be part of the Melodious Choir. I am here to give you a final test.”

Aria tilted her head in confusion, “A final test? But I thought I passed all the entrance exams and I am officially part of the Melodious Choir.”

Elegy chuckled a bit as she pulled Aria and wrapped her in a hug. “You are a cute one. This final test can’t be given to hopeful applicants. You can only take it once you are already part of us. You have gone through the rituals, now you are a Melodious Diva until death. But we need to know how dedicated your heart is to us to determine where your rank shall truly stand. Come with me to my room and we shall discover that together.”

The two walked through the halls holding hands as they made their way to Elegy’s bedroom. Elegy walked just a little bit faster than Aria causing her to fall behind often and need to pick up her pace to not separate her hand from Elegy. Aria was shy to ask further questions but she was nervous she would mess up this final test. “Big sister Elegy, are there any tips you can give me for this final test. I want to do good and make the Choir proud.”

“It is not the kind of test you can study for. Ether your heart will be in it or it will not be.”

Aria had begun to hum to herself to calm herself down. When they finally reached Elegy’s room she did feel a new strange sense of inner-peace. Elegy closed and locked the door behind her. Aria was amazed by how marvelous Elegy’s room was. The wall had posters of famous Divas. Her closet was overflowing with the most extravagant dresses she had ever seen. Her bed was huge enough for a queen and looked like if you slept on it you would never want to wake.

Elegy went and stood by the end of the bed as she said her captivating voice, “Little sister Aria, do you know the main source of power for a Melodious Diva.”

Aria gulped hard has she took a step forward, “L…love, it is love. At least that is what they say. I am not sure I have ever been in love… before.”

Elegy spread her arms in a wide welcoming motion as she said, “But I can tell that you love the Melodious Choir. No matter how special and unique each Diva sings in perfect harmony with the rest of the choir. That is not possible unless our hearts are synchronized together. I am a representative of the entire choir. Show me your love for the choir by showing your love for big sister Elegy.”

Aria’s feet moved on her own like she was hypnotized. She needed to be closer to Elegy right now! Aria ran her fingers through Elegy’s hair, so soft. Aria’s lips shook as she stared into Elegy’s gorgeous eyes. Her body was so full of passion but she was still nervous and scared. Elegy’s eyes stared back at her, so full of comfort.

Elegy licked her lips, “Don’t hesitate little sister Aria. If you want me then show me.”

Aria moved her lips to Elegy’s and they kissed. Elegy’s tongue moved so gracefully like a true dancer. Aria felt her body become lighter than air as Elegy’s passionate affection filled her up like a balloon. After some time her lips broke away she gasped for air but she lost her balance and felt herself falling but Elegy’s arms caught her. Aria’s hands felt the zipper on the back of Elegy’s dress and slowly unzipped it a bit, waiting for Elegy’s approval. Elegy’s sweet smile made Aria unzip all of it in one swift movement. As Elegy’s dress fell off her body Aria was rubbing her hands down Elegy’s back.

Elegy kissed Aria’s forehead and seductively whispered in her ear, “Don’t stop showing me your love.”

Aria kissed Elegy’s neck as her hands rubbed Elegy’s soft butt. Aria felt her own undergarments becoming moist and she needed to know what Elegy’s were like. She moved her hand inside the front of Elegy’s underwear and was delighted by how soaking wet she had made her. Aria slowly rubbed her fingers inside of Elegy as her mouth gently sucked on Elegy’s luscious nipple. Elegy ran her fingers through Aria’s hair as she let out a soft moan.

Their bodies continued making rhythmic music for several minutes until both felt their knees wobble. Taking a breather they both finished stripping and laid on the bed.

“Big sister Elegy, please let me show you how devoted I am to your pleasure.”

Elegy spread her legs wide as she said, “Pleasure the Choir through my body.”

Aria lowered her head to Elegy’s groin. She gently but steadily licked Elegy’s clitoris as her fingers smoothly penetrated her. Aria’s technique was soft but relentless, a combination Elegy greatly enjoyed. After several minutes Elegy let out a loud moan as she orgasmed. Aria smiled but she was far from done. She picked up the pace just slightly and continued pleasing Elegy as much as she could.

After three more orgasms Aria finally collapsed her head next to Elegy. Elegy pulled her closer to herself and cuddled her. She gave Aria several minutes to regain her senses.

Elegy said playfully, “Your love is very powerful, you will be greatly valued by the Melodious Choir. First though you deserve to feel heaven as well and let me warn you, I am very trained and experienced in giving pleasure.”

The rest a blur. Elegy pleasured Aria’s body for several hours and made her orgasm even more times she had. Together they sung melodious music.


End file.
